I'm Not In Love
by lostfyrefli
Summary: It's a little song fic set after the failed wedding attempt. R/A *There's a little bit of a spoiler if you haven't read to the end of the graphic novels.


  
*_____* = A memory   
  
{_____} = Thoughts   
  
I'm Not In Love   
  
It was all quiet at the Tendo home. Everyone was sleeping after cleaning up the mess of the now titled "Bombed Wedding". Well everyone that is except for a certain martial artist.   
  
Looking at the shining moon he whispered, ";Nothing ever goes right for me, does it?" Shaking his head, Ranma glanced up at his fiancée's window. She's probably sleeping by now. Concern washed over the handsome boy's features. Whether or not she was, he jumped up to her windowsill. There he perched himself watching over her. {It wasn't suppose to be this way for us, not today.} Ranma thought back to earlier that day.   
  
Akane had been dressed beautifully in a western style wedding dress. If Ranma hadn't known who she was, he probably would've mistaken her for some goddess. "...You love me, don't you?" She had asked. "Eh? Since when." He had responded quickly with out thinking again. "Because, while you were crying in Jusendou..." He didn't want to remember that pain, when he thought he'd lost her forever. Instead he cut her off. "I didn't say it!" Her beauty was lost that moment. Anger and sadness mixed together flowed in. "You almost said it!" She threw back at him. Then falling back on old tactics he said in turn, "What, you wanna fight?"   
  
Her question echoed through the depths of his mind now. "...You love me, don't you?" "...Don't you?" He felt a twinge of anger run through him. No one had made him feel this way before. "I'm not in love," Ranma said to nobody and anybody trying to deny everything he felt.   
  
Don't think that you got me girl   
  
  
*Ranma insulting Akane*   
  
Don't think you can tame me and change me   
  
*Akane yelling at Ranma for not having any modesty*   
  
Don't think that it's all because of you   
  
*Ranma knocking Kuno out*   
  
Just because I don't run around   
  
*Ranma complimenting Akane's short hair*   
  
Just because we're forever together   
  
*Akane and Ranma walking home from Ryoguenzawa*   
  
  
Don't you think of a four-letter word to use   
  
*Akane looking at Ranma with love* ^_~   
  
So what if I just don't want anybody else but you   
  
*Ranma shouting about why it's hard to kiss Akane*   
  
So what if you're all that I ever really wanna do   
  
*Akane walking in on Ranma in the bath*   
  
I know what you're thinkin' but that doesn't make it true...   
  
*Ranma watching Akane day dreaming*   
  
Believe me baby   
  
Chorus   
  
I'm not in love   
  
*Ranma denying anything and everything to his dad*   
  
No not at all   
  
What makes you think   
  
  
You made me fall   
  
*Saving Akane from Shampoo*   
  
I slip but no I'm not in love   
  
What if I just can't sleep at night   
  
*Ranma sitting on the roof*   
  
  
I see your face in the starry skies   
  
So high above   
  
But girl, I'm not in love   
  
Don't think that you got it made   
  
*Akane giving Ranma that "special" smile*   
  
Don't think it's so easy to keep me   
  
*Ranma eating and complementing Ukyo's cooking*   
  
Never know it could all just fade away   
  
*Ranma going out with Shampoo for the Instant Nanniichuan*   
  
So what if I just don't want anybody else but you   
  
*Ranma desperately trying to explain himself to Akane*   
  
So what if you're all I ever really wanna do   
  
*Ranma caught in Akane's room*   
  
I know what you're thinkin' but that doesn't make it true...   
  
Believe me baby   
  
I'm not in love   
  
*Ranma warding off fiancée's and suitors after giving Akane a rose*   
  
No not at all   
  
What makes you think   
  
You made me fall   
  
*Ranma about to marry a duck he thought was Akane*   
  
I slip but no I'm not in love   
  
What if I just can't sleep at night   
  
*Ranma dozing off in class mumbling about Akane*   
  
I see your face in the starry skies   
  
So high above   
  
But girl, I'm not in love   
  
So if my heart just skips beat   
  
What if I lose a little sleep   
  
I'm not in love   
  
No not at all   
  
What makes you think   
  
You made me fall   
  
I slip but no I'm not in love   
  
What if I just can't sleep at night   
  
I see your face in the starry sky   
  
The way you feel it makes it right   
  
I'm not in love...   
  
Drawing to the end, Ranma ran his hand over the window. A dreamy look flashed over his face, quickly it was replaced with a tiring yawn. Jumping to his room's window, Ranma stopped to give one last glace at his recent perch and what was inside before going to bed himself.   
  
Rolling to her side, Akane pulled her blanket up closer mumbling something about stupid fiancé's. A soft smile revealed it self, as the name "Ranma" floated away from her lips.   
  
Author's piece: (I wrote this story, sometime in April or May, just so you know.) Hope you liked this story. And whether you do or not, I really insist you listen to some of BBMak's songs. They're so good! Anyways, comments, critics are welcome. Send them to ktrieu84@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading! Oh, and as always the characters of Ranma 1/2 do not belong to me. And the song 'I'm not in love' belongs to BBMak.  
  



End file.
